


Being Somewhere

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/F - Category, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-20
Updated: 2002-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows Start Somewhere and Going Somewhere. Clex are together. Lana is still gone. Chloe-stuff happens. Angst alert!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Somewhere

## Being Somewhere

by philtre

[]()

* * *

Title: Being Somewhere 

Author: philtre 

Disclaimer: Really, I'll pay you back in installments! _dang_ Alright, all of it's not mine. 

Category: Drama, Established Relationship, Alternate Universe, Angst 

Rating: NC-17 

Spoilers: Hourglass 

Players: Clex, Chloe, Pete (he. speaks.), Jonathan, Martha 

Summary: Follows Start Somewhere and Going Somewhere. Clex are together. Lana is still gone. Chloe-stuff happens. 

Author's note: This should really be part of Going Somewhere, even though it can stand alone. The only reason I separated it was to spare some people the angst that is involved with Being Somewhere. Be warned. 

Thank you: Beta lovelies, Rachel and Kathryn - love ya, love ya, _love_ ya. 

Feedback: obrigado muito muito. 

* * *

By the time that Clark got home from Lex's, it was already midday. He walked in to find Pete flipping through the channels, looking thoroughly bored. 

"Hey, Pete." 

Pete looked up at him as though he was snapping out of deep thought. "Hey, what happened to you last night? We were starting to get worried." 

Clark averted his eyes as he threw his shoes in the corner. "Um, Lex and I were watching movies and I fell asleep." Clark frowned as he saw bottles lined up on the counter. "Are those beer bottles?" 

Pete resolutely turned back to the TV and answered with a curt `yeah'. 

"Where did you guys get beer?" 

Pete squirmed uncomfortably. "Um, one of Chloe's friends at the Planet gave it to her." 

"Oh," said Clark. Pete didn't look as though he wanted to have a conversation, so Clark merely added, "Well, I'm going to go take a shower." 

"Great, I'll write that down in my journal," said Pete blandly as he returned to his zombie-like TV watching. 

* * *

Half an hour later, clean and refreshed, Clark plopped down next to Pete on the couch. Some random highlights of the week's sports were on TV, but Pete's eyes were glazed over as he stared at the flickering images. 

"Hey, where's Chloe?" 

Pete turned to him blankly. "I think she went to the Met U Daily to meet the editor." 

Clark studied Pete as his friend turned back to look at the TV blankly. "You okay, Pete?" 

"Yeah. You know what, I think I'm going to go take a nap." 

Clark watched Pete confusedly as he left for his room. Slumping back into the couch, he frowned a little. Since when did Pete take afternoon naps? 

* * *

The next night, Lex drove into Metropolis again. As promised, he took the three of them out for a fancy dinner. It was a rather awkward affair, as they had stilted uncomfortable conversation. Part of that was due to the fact that they weren't used to such a fancy place, but each of them had their own reasons for feeling uneasy. 

After dinner, Lex took them to a club that he frequented sometimes. He gave the bouncer a quick nod as he palmed the guy a hundred. The club was pounding with some type of house music that fortunately made conversation impossible. They didn't really dance too much but rather hung around the VIP area, trying different drinks. By the time they got home, they were so drunk and tired that they barely had enough energy to crawl into bed. 

The next morning, Clark left early for Lex's condominium. They didn't really have any plans, but rather spent the day in various states of undress and arousal. Finally, both fell asleep in bed, limbs entangled, as they were watching a Buster Keaton flick. 

* * *

Back at their apartment, Pete was sitting alone in the dark living room. Chloe had left to go hang out with some friends from the Planet. Things were so awkward between them lately that he was almost glad she was out. 

He needed to talk to someone, but Clark was not in again, probably at Lex's. Pete hated the fact that Clark seemed to drop everyone and everything in the name of Lex Luthor. God forbid he should care about his other supposed friends. 

Pete sat in the darkness a little while more before deciding to call Jodi. She never fully recovered from the effects of her meteor rock shakes, and her low self-esteem became so severe that she had to be readmitted to the Smallville General Hospital recently. Despite all that though, she was a genuinely good friend and was always happy to hear from Pete, as bad as he was at keeping in touch. 

He called the hospital and asked for Jodi, but was transferred to the nurse station on her floor instead. 

"I'm sorry, she's no longer a patient with us." 

"Has she been discharged?" Pete was honestly surprised, since Jodi hadn't mentioned it to him. 

"No. She's been transferred to another institution." 

Pete shook his head in complete shock, then asked for a nurse that he knew, "Uh, is Nurse Leake there?" 

"This is she." 

"Andrea, this is Pete Ross, Jodi's friend?" 

"Oh Pete, of course. Didn't Jodi tell you she was transferring out?" 

"No. This is the first I've heard of it. Can you tell me where she's gone?" 

"Well, I'm not supposed to, but I know how your visits always made her so happy. She mentioned that she was moving to a Cadmus Institute somewhere outside of Metropolis." 

"Thanks a lot, Andrea. I appreciate it." 

Pete said his good-byes quickly, then sat back in the darkness again. Why hadn't Jodi told him about the move? He was tempted to look up the number then and there, but it was getting late so he decided to put it off till the next day. 

* * *

Clark got home the next morning to hear Pete arguing loudly on the phone. 

"Why do we need 411 if you can't even give me a number? You know what, thank you for nothing!" he shouted as he slammed down the phone angrily. 

Clark put down his backpack down slowly. "Wow. What was that about?" 

Pete grunted with frustration and explained about Jodi. He had tried to get a number for the institution but it wasn't listed. Clark nodded sympathetically, but suggested that maybe Jodi had been busy and hadn't gotten around to letting him know. 

"That's just great. Do I have any friends that aren't too busy to be my friend?" snapped Pete sharply. 

"What are you talking about, Pete? You've got Chloe, and you've got me." 

Pete took a big breath, his eyes glaring at Clark as if he was about to explode. And then he did. 

"I've got you, Clark? Is that right? Well, it seems to me that recently, unless you're bald, rich and have the initials L.L., you don't rank that high on the Clark Kent priority list." 

"That's not true, Pete." Clark genuinely felt hurt. 

"Really? And so, what's been going on with me these days?" 

"Uh, well, I've been pretty busy lately." Clark looked down at his shoes in embarrassment, "What _has_ been going on with you?" 

"Not that you care, but maybe I spent the night with the girl that I've loved for years, and she woke up the next morning to proclaim it the biggest mistake of her life," sniped Pete bitterly as he pushed past Clark. 

Clark stood frozen to the ground, staring at Pete slamming the door shut as he left. For a moment, Clark was just flabbergasted. Then, springing into action, he ran after Pete. He looked around before superspeeding down the stairwell. On the ground floor, he watched as one of the elevators went up to the roof. 

Always conscious of appearances, Clark used the elevator to get to the roof. When he got there, he could see Pete sitting on the ledge near the edge of the roof. Quietly, he sat down next to Pete, glancing at him nervously. 

"How did you know I was here?" 

"Lucky guess?" 

Pete sighed audibly and then stared off at the distance. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you." 

"I know." Then he ventured carefully, "This is about Chloe, isn't it?" 

He could see Pete twitch, his eyes narrowing as he tried to hold back what looked like tears. "Lana loved Whitney, you loved Lana, Chloe loved you, I loved Chloe, and nobody loved me." 

Clark patted Pete's back companionably. The two friends sat there for some time, the silent support of presence louder than any platitude. Finally, it was their hunger that forced them to return to their apartment. Both of them stopped short as they stepped out of the elevator to see Chloe playfully slapping the arm of a guy. She turned to look at them with a sheepish smile. 

"Um Mike, these are my roommates, Clark and Pete." 

Mike proffered his hand for a handshake. "Hi, I've heard so much about you guys. Chloe can't seem to stop talking, and mostly it's about the two of you." 

"Hey!" Chloe playfully slapped Mike's arm again. 

Clark shook Mike's hand with a tight smile, but Pete looked almost pained as he shook the guy's hand. Luckily, Chloe pointedly avoided looking at Pete. She quickly walked Mike to the elevator as both Clark and Pete entered the apartment. 

"You know what, I think that I'm going to go for a walk," said Pete as he quickly brushed by Chloe as she entered. 

"Hey. Oh, bye!" Chloe stared after Pete, then turned to Clark, "Wow! What's his rush?" 

"What was that about?" asked Clark as she closed the door. 

`What do you mean?" Chloe stopped in the middle of locking the door. 

"Mike?" 

Chloe turned the lock then tilted her head at Clark. "Not that it's any of your business, but a bunch of us fell asleep at Lisa's and Mike was nice enough to walk me home. I know it's a strange concept to you, but he's a gentleman." 

"Don't you think that was a little inconsiderate in light of what happened between you and Pete?" 

"He told you?!" 

"It wasn't too hard to guess from the way he's been acting." 

Chloe sighed with disbelief. 

Clark frowned at her. "I just think you could've handled it better." 

"Who are you to judge me? I'm not the one hanging off the bald billionaire like he's my lover." 

A guilty look flashed across Clark's face, and Chloe's jaw fell to the ground. "Oh my God! Are you serious?!" 

Clark quickly tried to cover his emotions by looking away. 

"You and Lex?! I knew it!" yelled Chloe triumphantly. 

He knew that there was no point in denying it, so he just looked imploringly at Chloe. "Look, can we just keep this between us?" 

"How long has this been going on?" asked Chloe, ever the reporter. 

"About a month." 

"And you've been keeping this from us?" 

"It's not like you were going to tell me about you and Pete," said Clark defensively. 

"That is so different. That was a mistake, a huge one!" 

"There's not even a part of you that thinks, maybe..." 

"I don't know, Clark. Pete and I have been friends for so long, I don't want to lose that." 

"I think you already are, Chloe." 

A flicker of sadness flashed in her eyes. "I know." 

They ended up eating cold pizza as they talked about Pete and Lex. A few hours later, Clark felt like a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders. It was nice to be able to talk about his relationship with someone. He never realized how much he had bottled up, and it was good to hear a new perspective. 

Then Clark remembered what had started Pete's rant earlier in the day, and told Chloe about Jodi's mysterious move. Chloe pulled out her laptop to do a little digging. When they found the website for the institution, something clicked in Clark's brain. He was positive that he had seen that logo before at Lex's. 

The website was hopelessly generic and yielded next to no information. They tried calling the number listed but it was just an automated recording that recited the exact same information that was on the website. 

Finally, Chloe called up some friends at the Planet and bribed them with doughnuts if they would send her some info on the institution. Meanwhile, they tried to track down some other people that had been affected by the meteor rocks. Neither were as surprised as they should have been to discovered that the patients had either been transferred to an undisclosed location, or that their families had moved to areas in close proximity to the institution. 

An hour later, Chloe received a bundle of documents via email. They printed out everything and separated the pile into two, one for each of them. Clark scanned his pages quickly but felt his insides clench as he saw the parent company of the institution. He knew for a fact that it was one of LexCorp's subsidiaries. 

"This is nothing but stuff on the building, the land and the area around it," said Chloe, snapping Clark out of his daze. 

He folded the incriminating piece of paper and stuffed it into his back pocket as Chloe got up to get a drink. Shifting through the papers, he didn't find anything else of interest. 

"These just look like employment records." 

"Wonder why there's no info on ownership." 

"You know what, don't worry about it." Clark started stacking the papers, "I'm going to go surprise Lex in Smallville, why don't you and Pete spend some time together?" 

"That sounds like a good idea," admitted Chloe. They had decided earlier that she was quickly losing Pete and that she had to do something, fast. 

Clark packed a couple of things and left as quickly as he could. 

"Anxious to get to your lover boy?" teased Chloe as he was leaving. 

Clark chuckled weakly. "Have fun tonight." 

* * *

When Pete got home hours later, a candlelit room greeted him. He was just about to reach for the light switch when he saw Chloe grinning at him from behind the dining table. 

"What's going on?" said Pete suspiciously. 

"I thought that we could have a little dinner." Chloe gestured at what looked a lot like macaroni and cheese. "Sit." 

He sat down opposite her, still eyeing the macaroni skeptically. " You cooked this?" 

Chloe smiled sheepishly. "Well, I opened the box and dumped it into the pot." 

Still doubtful, Pete looked at Chloe through narrowed eyes. "What's this about?" 

"I feel like we're drifting apart, and I don't want to lose a friend," said Chloe seriously. 

If possible, Pete looked at Chloe even more seriously as he replied, "I don't want to be just your friend." 

The misery that he had been in for the last couple of days, more than convinced him that it was time to stop tiptoeing around the issue. 

"I know." Chloe took a deep breath, "and I'm willing to give that a try." 

Pete stared at her for a long time, part of him was in absolute shock and the other part was giving Chloe a chance to take it back. Finally, he broke into a smile, and Chloe visibly relaxed. 

Then looking around curiously, he asked, "Where's Clark?" 

"He left for the night to give us a little privacy." 

Pete grinned. "Remind me to thank him." 

"Already did," replied Chloe with a grin to match. 

"Well, in that case," Pete reached to scoop up some macaroni, then looked suspiciously at Chloe. "Ladies first," he said as he ladled her a sizeable portion. 

Chloe looked indignant as she playfully threw her napkin in Pete's face. 

"Oh, playing rough, are we?" Pete leaned over the table to grab Chloe's head and tried to force feed her. 

After struggling half-heartedly for a second, she smiled at him and opened her mouth obligingly. With her mouth still full, she smirked at him. "Itsh `ood." 

Pete laughed at her a little then leaned in for a quick kiss. As he leaned back, face still inches from hers, Chloe swallowed and looked at him seriously. "I don't want to rush into things." 

He sat back into his chair and scooped himself a huge serving of the mac and cheese, his gaze unwavering from hers. Then with a smile, he stuffed a huge spoonful of the pasta into his mouth. 

"Ur fish ish m' comma'd" 

* * *

"Clark." Lex broke into a huge smile as Clark walked into his library, "This is a pleasant surprise." 

Closing his laptop, Lex walked around the desk to greet Clark. He stopped about a foot from Clark as he realized that something was amiss. "Is something wrong?" 

Clark stared at him silently and then reached around to extract the piece of paper from his back pocket. He thrust the paper at Lex, who took it wordlessly. Lex scanned the page, his usual unreadable face subconsciously kicking into place. Then his mouth puckered in thought as he looked up at Clark. 

Lex simply shrugged. "Is this supposed to be of any significance to me?" 

"You own it," said Clark meaningfully. 

"LexCorp owns thousands of companies, Clark." Lex eyed him levelly, "and medical institutions too." 

"Well, this is the only institution that has a suspiciously high number of ex-Smallville residents, particularly of the variety that have graced Chloe's Wall of Weird." 

Lex turned and walked towards his bar, where he poured himself a glass of scotch. "I'm sure that's not entirely true." 

"Don't lie to me, Lex." Clark's voice had dipped dangerously low. 

Lex stopped mid-pouring, then he turned back to Clark, drink in hand. "You don't seem to trust me, Clark." 

"Well, maybe if you told me the truth every so often!" yelled Clark angrily, his face flushed with emotion. 

"Not everything is always what it seems. Not everything is black and white in the real world, Clark," said Lex as he started to get agitated. 

"Stop patronizing me. I'm not fifteen anymore!" 

"Then stop _behaving_ like you're fifteen." Lex was gritting through his teeth, obviously nearing the brink of his Zen calmness. 

Clark's were flashing with anger. "Alright then. So why have all these people moved to this institution?" 

"Maybe they were looking for superior medical care." Lex stared resolutely at Clark. 

"Maybe you're testing them, like lab rats," accused Clark. 

"Be careful you don't hurt yourself while making such huge jumps to conclusions," returned Lex angrily. 

"What other conclusion am I supposed to arrive at? You're collecting people affected by the meteor rocks!" Clark was gesturing wildly, as though it would help make his baseless accusation more valid. 

"Maybe if you have a little faith in me, you wouldn't _need_ to make random assumptions." 

Clark wasn't even listening anymore, too caught up in his own anger. "Who else do you want there, Lex? Lana? The meteor rocks killed her parents, you know? My parents? They were there, maybe they could give you a play by play?" then lowering into a broken voice, "Me?" 

Lex visibly softened. "I would never do that to you." 

"Excuse me while I go count my blessings." Clark quietly turned to leave. 

Lex wanted to reach out to him. "Clark." 

But Clark didn't even flinch as he resolutely left. Lex turned back into the room shakily, feeling it rush into him. He downed the scotch in one swig, relishing in the torment of the liquid burning down his throat. Then in a rare display of anger, he sent his glass flying across the room. 

"Fuck." 

* * *

Clark returned to the barn after the confrontation. He didn't feel like facing his parents, and he knew that Pete and Chloe would want to be alone. For hours, he stared at the ceiling blankly. 

He had wanted Lex to deny it, and now fervently wished that he had left it at Lex's first lie. He didn't know what to do now, and wasn't quite sure whom to confide in. His parents were out of question since they would go into offensive immediately, no questions asked. There was no point in exacerbating Pete's dislike for Lex, and Chloe would simply go into a journalistic frenzy. 

With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes. He thought he was confused before, but his head was just spinning now. Before he knew it, the sun was rising and he still had no idea what to do. 

He slipped downstairs and seriously considered leaving without seeing his parents. But he knew they would never forgive him. Just as he entered the kitchen, he saw his parents walk down the stairs, laughing companionably. 

"Clark! What are you doing here?" asked his mom, in surprise. 

"The city was so noisy last night that I decided to come home to get some fresh air." 

"Okay." His mom smiled at him, and then as she got closer, a worried look replaced the smile, "Look at you. You look so tired. Have you been eating?!" 

Clark brushed away her motherly hands. "I'm fine, Mom." 

Martha eyed him nervously, but stepped back. Jonathan was studying him worriedly now too. 

"Can I make you some breakfast?" His mom still sounded very worried. 

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks," said Clark with a tired smile. 

"You sure you're okay, son?" 

"Yeah, Dad. I just miss you and Mom." 

At that, his mom turned to give him a loving smile. 

"We miss you too, son," said his dad as he gave him a huge hug. 

* * *

Pete and Chloe had spent most of the night talking until they fell asleep with Chloe snuggled in his arms. The next morning, they were nursing cups of coffee before heading off to class. 

"This is not how I imagined starting my first day at university," mumbled Pete. 

"I know what you mean." Chloe looked at the microwave clock, "I hope that Clark gets home soon, I don't want to go to class alone." 

Then, as if on cue, the door opened and in walked Clark. 

"Wow, you look beat. Did you go to a rave or something?" Pete was frowning at him. Behind Pete, Chloe was grinning and lifted one eyebrow suggestively. 

Clark gave her a weak smile and a little shake of the head. "I actually went home. And I brought you some muffins my mom made yesterday." 

"Oh, real food!! I love you!" drooled Pete, as he reached for a muffin. 

"Hey! I take offence to that," she said, but she too was reaching for a muffin. 

Clark left them with the muffins as he packed some stationary for class. When he came out, they were arguing about who would get the last muffin. 

"I'll take that." Clark reached over them, "You ready to go to class, Chloe?" 

Both of them looked so disappointed, like pouty little brats who had been denied a chuppa-chuppa. Then with a quick smile, Clark shoved Chloe's bag at her. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." She smiled and slung her bag strap over her shoulder. 

Pete started to his backpack on too. "I'll walk with you guys to campus." 

* * *

Clark focused all his energy on his classes, refusing to pick up the phone every time he saw a number other than his parent's. He needed the space away from Lex to figure out his emotions. Sometimes, he thought that he had Lex all figured out, but when he distanced himself from Lex, he could readily admit to himself that no one had Lex all figured out, least of all Lex himself. 

He knew that he had to talk to Lex at some point, but he just wasn't ready to face Lex yet. It was tearing him up inside. Clark didn't want to speak to Lex until he knew where he stood on their relationship, but his insides just ached at the thought of spending another second away from Lex. 

"Clark?" 

"Yeah?" Clark sat up to look at Chloe as she leaned into his room. 

"You sure you don't want to come for Japanese with us?" 

Clark felt his insides tighten as he thought of the last time that he had Japanese, with Lex. "No. I'm good. You guys have fun." 

Chloe tilted her head in concern. "Did something happen, Clark? You haven't been yourself all week." 

"I'm fine." Clark gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, "I just need time to figure something out." 

Chloe was the one person who could always tell when he was pulling back emotionally. She was always good about not pushing him further than what he was willing to share. For what must have been the millionth time in the history of their friendship, Chloe gave him a little smile that let him know he could talk to her if he needed to and then quietly left. 

Clark watched her leave, wanting very much to confide in her. But what would he say? 

"Bye Clark!" called out Pete. 

Clark peeked out from behind the partition, giving his two friends a halfhearted smile and a quick wave. He sprawled back on his bed as he heard the door shut. He closed his eyes, the stress and lack of sleep from the week finally catching up with him. 

Suddenly, he heard loud pounding on the door. He sat up groggily as he realized that it had gone dark outside. Smoothing his T-shirt, he got up to get the door. Opening it, the bright light from the corridor streamed into the apartment from behind a silhouette leaning against the doorframe. 

"What are you doing here Lex?" Clark stepped back to flick on the light switch and allowed Lex to stumble in. 

"Oh my God. Are you okay?" said Clark as Lex turned around. 

Lex looked as if he hadn't slept for days. There were bags around his bloodshot eyes and his usually immaculate attire was rumpled. His jacket was wrinkled and the top button of his shirt was uncharacteristically open. Clark stared at Lex, unsure what to do. Slowly, Lex walked up to him until he could feel the warmth emanating from Lex's body. 

"Why haven't you answered any of my calls, Clark?" The strong stench of scotch invaded Clark's senses. Clark stepped back, slightly revolted by this side of Lex that he had never seen before. 

Lex stepped towards him again. "Why, Clark?" 

"I needed to think," said Clark honestly. 

Clark eyed Lex worriedly. For a moment, Lex looked as though he was going to hurl, but instead he just stood there rigidly as they two of them stared directly at each other. Finally, Lex reached up with one unsteady hand to caress Clark's sculptured jaw line with his fingertips. Clark stood stiffly, afraid to move, while Lex continued a feather soft study of his face. 

He was just about to break the silence when he felt Lex's arms slide around his waist. Lex inhaled deeply as he tucked his head in the curve of Clark's neck. He looked down at Lex's head uncomfortably, his arms still hanging loosely by his side. 

"I can't live without you, Clark," mumbled Lex, almost inaudibly. 

Frowning slightly, Clark started to dislodge Lex from his embrace when he felt Lex slump heavily against him. For a moment, he held Lex's unconscious body. Then he supported Lex by the waist and carried him to the elevator. He figured that Lex probably wouldn't want to stick around for Pete and Chloe to get home. 

When he saw Lex's limousine waiting outside, Clark sighed in relief. As he got close, Lex's driver quickly got out to open the door. Clark gently slid Lex into the back, then stood up to stare at Lex. Part of him was tempted to just return to his apartment and allow Lex's legions of staff get him home safely. But Lex looked so vulnerable and fragile. 

Turning to the driver who had been holding the door while staring straight ahead impassively, Clark asked him to drive them back to Lex's Metropolis condo. He climbed into the seat by the side, unwilling to sit too close to Lex when he was so drunk. 

In the penthouse, he quickly undressed Lex down to his boxers and stuffed him into the large king sized bed. Clark sat there for half an hour, studying Lex worriedly. Finally, he gave into his extreme tiredness. He stepped out of his jeans and threw his T-shirt onto the dresser. Clark walked over to the washroom and splashed his face with some water. When he got back to the room, he slid onto the far side of the bed, and promptly fell into deep sleep. 

It was hours later that he woke to see Lex sitting up in the bed, his head buried in his hands. Clark pushed himself up with his elbows, and ended up slightly behind Lex but still on his side of the bed. He didn't say anything as he stared at Lex's bare back. Then, he watched as Lex ran one hand along the back of his head. 

"You can leave now," said Lex in a half-whisper, his voice throaty and rough. 

"You show up at my apartment half drunk out of your mind and then you kick me out of yours in the middle of the night?" 

"I'm not kicking you out," Lex mumbled into his hands. 

Clark felt his frustration bubbling to the surface as he continued to stare at Lex's back. 

"Did you mean what you said in my apartment tonight?" 

Clark could see Lex tense almost imperceptibly. 

"I don't remember what I said," he answered too quickly. 

"I'm not in a mood for your games, Lex," warned Clark. 

Even though he couldn't see Lex's face, he knew that Lex's eyebrows were probably furrowed in thought, weighing his options carefully being second nature to Lex. Finally, Lex turned to look at him. 

"I meant what I said." 

Clark nodded ever so slightly. And took a deep breath. "What are you doing at Cadmus Institute?" 

"I thought you weren't interested in hearing my justifications, Clark." 

"I am now." 

Lex turned back to stare stoically in front. "It is a subsidiary of Cadmus Labs where there has been ongoing work in understanding the effects of the meteor rocks. The medical staff at the institute recently discovered how the meteor rocks mutated the human DNA. Based on studies, they have isolated the gene and have been able to reverse the effects of the anomaly." 

"Studies? On what?" 

Again, Clark could see Lex's shoulders twitch ever so slightly. 

"Monkeys." 

Clark slid back on the bed until his head hit the headboard, watching as Lex's head dove further into his hands. "Did you ever test on humans?" 

"Yes." 

"How many?" 

"I don't know." 

"Who was the first?" 

"Mark Eisberg." 

Clark flinched as he remembered the mild mannered boy who had suddenly developed the ability to breathe under water after he fell into a lake filled with meteor rocks. "What happened to him?" 

"He died." Lex sounded honestly remorseful. 

Taking a deep breath, Clark tried to absorb what Lex was telling him. "Who else?" 

"No other fatalities." Lex turned to look at him. "We've been giving the patients small doses of the antidote and they have all been responding positively to it." 

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" 

"I anticipated your displeasure." 

Clark averted his eyes. He couldn't bear to look at Lex's piercing silver eyes. 

"What are you thinking, Clark?" 

"I don't know." Clark lifted his clouded eyes to meet Lex's. 

"A great Utilitarian philosopher once argued that the good of the many outweighs that of the individual." 

"Stop quoting dead people." Clark took a deep breath and then asked quietly, "I don't think I'm going to like the answer to this, but I have to ask since it's you. What are you getting out of this?" 

"I've spent most of my life trying to figure out why I never get sick, why I'm bald, questions that all lead back to the meteor rocks. I just want to know what happened, Clark." 

Clark looked at Lex suspiciously, deciding whether or not he believed that Lex had no ulterior motive. 

"And..." 

"No and. That's all of it." 

He wanted so much to believe Lex. And with Lex staring at him with those liquid quicksilver eyes, he knew that it wouldn't be too difficult. 

"Am I losing you, Clark?" 

"I don't know," replied Clark honestly. 

"What can I do to change your mind?" 

Clark shook his head as he looked down to study the blankets. 

"Clark ... please." 

It was probably the closest that Lex Luthor had ever come to begging someone. Part of Clark wanted to give into Lex, wanted to reach out and feel Lex's warm body against his. But he knew that was just physical desire speaking, and that was a dangerous temptation to give in to just then. Besides, he wasn't entirely comfortable with Lex's medical institution. And further, if he had hid that from Clark, what other dirty little secrets did he have in his closet? 

Clark slid out of the bed and put on his jeans and T-shirt. From the corner of his eye, he could see Lex studying him worriedly, breathing heavily with frustration as he fought the urge to say more. 

Finally, when cutting into the heaviness of the air, Lex said in a low voice, "Luthors don't beg, Clark." 

Clark willed himself to hide all traces of emotion and then lifted his eyes to Lex's. "I want to see the facility." 

"Just say when." 

Clark nodded and then turned to leave. 

"Clark." Lex hesitated. "You can stay ... if you like." 

Without turning around, Clark answered softly, "I don't think I should stay." 

"How are you going to get home?" Clark could hear Lex shifting in the bed. "I'll call for the limo." 

"Don't worry about it. The walk will do me good." Then quickly left before Lex could stop him. 

He stepped out into the chilly Metropolis night air and took a deep cleansing breath. It had been suffocating to be in the same room as Lex and not touch him. He felt as if they had just backpedaled months in their relationship, where being in Lex's presence alone was enough to drain him. 

Slowly, he made his way back to the apartment, using the time to review what Lex had just told him. It really disturbed him to see Lex so out of his element. For the first time in the relationship, he felt like he wasn't the one being led, but rather the one doing the leading. 

Before he knew it he had reached the apartment, and was relieved to find that the lights were out, indicating that Pete and Chloe were asleep. He was in no mood to face them right then. Slipping out of his T-shirt and jeans, he climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep. 

* * *

Clark was in the graveyard again. He turned on his heel absorbing the names of all the people that he loved on gravestones. With a silent scream, he took in every terrifying name. Frantically, he swung around to look for Lex's gravestone, and realized that he couldn't find one. But still, the sight of his parent's gravestones elicited a jolting scream from him as he woke up sitting in his bed, sweat dripping down his face and body. 

He sat in his bed, breathing deeply as he contemplated his dream. The dream had been so intense, and his skin was crawling just from recalling how heavy the air had been in the graveyard. He shakily edged to the side of the bed and downed the glass of water that had been on his nightstand. 

Ever since the first time he had seen it through Cassandra's eyes, the graveyard had become a recurring nightmare, although never so vivid before. Every few weeks or so, he would wake up nearly screaming. He had almost forgotten about the dream since he hadn't had it in a while. Then with a deep breath, he remembered that the last time he had the nightmare was before he and Lex had slept together. 

It was the first time it occurred to him that he never saw Lex's gravestone. He frowned slightly as he wondered what the significance of that was. He groaned, as the pounding in his head became almost unbearable. Trying to concentrate on something else, he willed his body into the air. 

Floating almost always helped him calm down. Something about being suspended mid air helped him separate himself from his problems. He laid back spread eagle into the air, eyes closed as he tried to block out his thoughts. 

Suddenly, he jerked his head towards the window as he could have sworn that he heard someone whispering to him. Then the whispering seemed to be behind him. Then, to the left of him. All at once, the whispering seemed to be all around, crowding his head. Clark fell to the ground with a muffled thud, his head was pounding and his ears were throbbing as the whispers became yelling. 

Then just quickly as it came, the voices went. 

"Clark? What's wrong?" Chloe was staring curiously at him from the living room. 

Clark turned to look at her, wondering how long she had been standing there. 

"Nothing. What are you doing up?" 

"Getting a glass of water. Since when did you become religious??" 

Clark laughed nervously. "I'm not. I was just ... stretching." 

"At three in the morning? That's weird, _even_ for you." 

"I couldn't sleep," said Clark honestly. 

Chloe walked towards him and sat down opposite him, legs crossed. "Yeah. We've noticed." She reached out to pat his hand gently, "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Things with Lex haven't been going too well." 

"Oh, no. What happened?" 

Clark frowned a little, and then decided not tell her about Lex's involvement in the Cadmus Institute. "You know what. It's not important. I'm sure it will work itself out." 

"Okay. Well, if you need a friendly ear..." Chloe smiled at him reassuringly. 

Then without another word, Chloe left the room. Clark sat dejectedly on the floor. It was the third night in a row that he had heard the voices. The first night, he was woken up by soft whispering, but he just thought that it was part of some dream. The next night, however, he had jerked up in his bed as voices shouted angrily, one atop of the other so that he couldn't make out the words. 

He needed to speak to his parents. His parents were going to know that something was wrong once they saw him, but he needed to talk to them about the voices. Although, Clark didn't know what he was going through, he couldn't risk speaking to anyone else about it, just in case it really was a new power. All he knew was that it definitely wasn't just a dream as he had initially thought. This couldn't be happening at a worse time. 

Clark stuffed a change of clothes into his backpack as he went into the kitchen to look for Chloe. 

"Chloe, I think I'm going to go home for the rest of the weekend. You want to come?" asked Clark in a lowered voice so as to not wake Pete up. 

"You're leaving right now?" asked Chloe with an incredulous tone. 

"I just have to get out. I feel like I can't breathe." 

"I wish I could come with you, but the first staff meeting for the Met U Daily is tomorrow." 

Chloe had a worried look on her face, and Clark wanted very badly to tell her everything but knew that it just wasn't the right time or place. He pulled her into his arms, trying to reassure her that he was all right. "I'm fine. Stop worrying." 

"I'm sorry for being such a mother hen," said Chloe into his chest, then she pulled back and tried to hide the fact that she had quickly swiped away a stray tear. "Go. Call me when you get there so I know that you're safe and sound." 

"Yes, sir, mother hen." He gave her an overly dramatic salute. 

She swatted his behind as they walked towards the door. Leaning against the doorframe, she watched as Clark left. He waved at her and then turned to get into the elevator. 

* * *

Clark opened the door to the kitchen and saw his parents already at the kitchen table. 

"Clark?" they said in unison as they noticed him. 

"Hi!" he said nervously. 

He put down his backpack as his mom walked over to give him a hug. 

"Is everything okay, honey? What are you doing here?" 

Clark gave his mom a hug and then hugged his dad too. 

"Actually, no, everything's not okay." 

His mom and dad shared a worried look. 

"What is it?" His dad sounded anxious. 

"I'm not sure. I don't want to worry you, but I think I'm ... hearing voices." 

"Voices?" She looked quizzically at her husband, who just shrugged. 

"Maybe I can hear the dead," said Clark uncertainly. 

His parents turned to look at each other again, mouths agape, and then turned back to look at their son. They had the same look on their face every time something happened to Clark that they couldn't quite explain, a combination of fear and helplessness. Clark hated to burden them, but obviously, there wasn't anywhere else he could go. 

"What do the voices say, son?" probed his dad as he led his son to the kitchen table. 

His mom busied herself with coffee and breakfast. She placed a steaming cup in front of Clark before sitting down next to him. 

"I can't really make out the words. It starts off with really soft whispering, and then all of a sudden it's like 30 million people are screaming at me. But just as it's about to become unbearable, it stops." 

His mom reached out to brush his hair away from his eyes. "How many times has this happened?" 

"Three. The first two times, it woke me up, so I thought that they were just dreams. But tonight, I was awake when it started to happen." 

"I don't know what to tell you, son. Maybe you are developing a new power. Like all your other powers, I'm sure you'll just have to learn how to control it." His dad tried to smile at him reassuringly. 

"I know. I just needed to talk to someone." 

"You can always come to us, Clark." His mom leaned forward to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, "But honey, I really don't think that you can hear the dead. It's probably more likely that you're developing some sort of superhearing." 

Clark chuckled. "Yeah, that makes more sense." 

His dad started to stand up. "Well, there's a fence that I really need to look at." 

"Can I help you, dad?" 

His dad squeezed his shoulder. "No, don't worry about it, son. Why don't you go get a little sleep? You must be tired from the drive." 

"That's alright. I'd rather help you." He took a final sip of his coffee, as he stood up too. 

The two men worked silently in the field for a couple of hours. Jonathan kept looking at him as though he was going to say something, but then changed his mind. It was only when they were walking back to the house that his dad ventured a question. 

"So, how is Lex Luthor doing these days?" 

Clark was taken aback by the question. His dad never quite took to Lex, even after years of Lex helping out the Kents and the community in general. Sure, he stopped forbidding Clark from being friends with Lex, but he never encouraged it either. 

"He's fine," answered Clark uncomfortably. He was not about to talk to his father about his relationship problems with his bald, older, billionaire boyfriend. Clark almost stopped in his tracks. Boyfriend, he supposed that's how he saw Lex. 

"Well, send him my regards when you next see him," said his dad as he opened the door and entered the kitchen. 

At that, Clark did stop short and stared stupidly at the door. He couldn't believe his ears. His dad, the man who had spent the last 3 years chewing out Lex at every possible occasion, was sending Lex his regards. Clark started laughing riotously. The world had tipped on its axis. Maybe it was ghosts he was hearing. 

* * *

It was midday when his parents kicked him out of the house. They insisted that he go into town to do something fun. He argued that it was Smallville and the choices were severely limited, but they insisted anyway. 

For a little while, he wandered aimlessly until he caught sight of the Talon. He smiled to himself as he crossed the road, fondly remembering all the good times he had shared with Lana, Chloe and Pete. And Lex. It really wasn't healthy to start lying to himself. His breath caught as he thought of Lex. He really missed Lex's company more than he cared to admit to himself. 

Then, as if fate was listening in on his inner thoughts, he saw Lex sitting in the Talon, drinking what looked like a latte. Lex still looked like he really needed the coffee. His eyes were sunk in and he was struggling to read a report. 

Clark took a deep breath and then entered the coffee shop. He walked up to Lex's table and sat down opposite him. 

With a tight smile, he looked Lex right in the eyes. "My dad sends you his regards." 

"What?" asked Lex confusedly. 

"This morning. He said `send Lex my regards when you next see him'." 

Lex shook his head with a frown. Then he looked up again at Clark. "I thought I'd just left you in Metropolis." 

"I decided to visit my parents." 

Lex nodded slowly. 

"Hey, Clark. How's Met U treating you?" 

Clark looked up to see Stacey, who had been one year his junior at Smallville High School. 

"Good, thank you. How's school?" 

"Ugh. It's only the beginning of the year and I already can't wait to get out. Anyway, can I get you something to drink?" she said, signaling to a writing pad. 

"Yeah. Can I get a cappuccino?" 

"Coming right up." 

Clark gave Stacey another friendly smile and then his eyes flicked down to Lex's closed report. Lex looked down at the folder and slid it over to Clark. 

"Last month's financial report from LexCorp," said Lex evenly. 

Leaning back uncomfortably, Clark pushed the folder back to Lex. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." 

Clark shifted uncomfortably. By accident, his knee brushed against Lex's and he felt as if a jolt of electricity was coursing through his body. He lifted his gaze to Lex's and he could see the emotion burning in Lex's eyes. They sat there uncomfortably, staring at each other, unsure of what to say, unsure of what could be said. 

"Here's your cappuccino. Enjoy." Stacey placed a mug in front of Clark. 

He looked up and smiled at her awkwardly. It felt as if the Talon had suddenly shrunk into a little box and he needed to get out. He choked on the hot cappuccino as Lex leaned forward. With a little cough, he leaned forward too, encouraging Lex to say whatever was on his mind. 

"I miss you, Clark." 

Three simple words, not necessarily the ones he wanted to hear, but they were more than adequate. If he were completely honest with himself, Clark would admit that he too was not ready to tell Lex that he loved him to his face, at least not when Lex was awake. 

"I miss you, too." 

He could see the relief washing over Lex's face. Clark fought the temptation to reach out and touch Lex. They were in a far too public place and their relationship was nowhere near the point where it was ready to be shared with the general population. So instead, he warmed his hands on the coffee mug and contented himself with just studying Lex. 

They sat there quietly staring at each other until Clark finished his coffee, as if afraid that if either said something, the moment would be gone. As if words would shatter the fragile truce that they seemed to have agreed upon. As if, breaking the silence would tear away the moment to reveal that it was nothing but an illusion. 

He felt Lex shift, and suddenly felt a warm knee resolutely against his. Clark's eyes shot up to Lex's, their eyes locked into a mesmerizing gaze. Ever so gently, Clark moved his foot back, so that their sensitive calves brushed against each other, and again. The tension built rapidly between them, amplifying the desperation that they both already felt. 

Finally, it was Clark who couldn't bear it any longer. "I need you. Now." 

They both practically scrambled to their feet, as Lex threw a twenty down on the table. Lex sped them back to the castle in what must have been record speed, even by Lex's standards. They had barely made it through the door before Clark pressed Lex against the wall and leaned down to kiss him frantically, neither of them in the mood for gentle foreplay. The week's need had built up like a volcano ready to explode at any moment. Both their cocks were already hard and aching for release. 

Clark's hands unbuttoned Lex's shirt, as he moved down to scrape his teeth against Lex's nipple. Then with familiar hands, he unbuckled Lex belt and quickly divested him of his pants and boxers. An extremely aroused cock lifted up to greet him. Clark dropped to his knees and flicked his tongue at the sensitive head. One of Lex's hands reached down to urge his head forward ever so slightly. 

"Suck me, Clark." 

Clark lifted his eyes to see Lex's eyes heavy with pleasure, his mouth opened as he breathed heavily. With one smooth move, he slid his mouth down Lex's cock unceremoniously, feeling it bump against the back of his throat. Then again and again, Lex fucked his mouth, sliding in and out, as Clark reveled in his lover's pleasure. Finally, with a loud moan, Lex climaxed violently, his body arched from the wall. 

Lex pulled Clark's fully clothed body against his naked length, then reached his head up to Clark's as he plunged a tongue into his mouth. Clark rubbed the urgency of his arousal against Lex. Luckily, Lex took the hint and breaking the kiss, he bent to pick up his clothes. They silently hurried towards Lex's bedroom. 

Once in the bedroom, Lex dumped his clothes on the floor as he began to shakily undress Clark. With his hands gently stroking Lex's back, Clark trailed kisses along Lex's scalp. At last, when he had completely undressed Clark, Lex climbed onto the bed on all fours. Then reaching into the bed stand, he pulled out a tube of lube and a condom that he threw at Clark. 

Turning to look back Clark, Lex commanded, "Fuck me." 

Clark stared stupidly at Lex for a moment, then tore the foil open and rolled the condom onto his cock. He climbed onto the bed until he was kneeling in the middle of Lex's legs. Warming some lube in his palm, he slicked his fingers and slid one experimental finger into Lex's opening. He could see Lex's head tilt back as he moaned with pleasure. 

He slowly pulled the finger back and then plunged it deep in again, eliciting another loud moan from Lex. Sliding another finger into the tight opening, he began to flex his fingers in order to stretch the opening. His cock started to ache so badly that he felt as if he was going to explode so he removed his fingers and moved up so that the head of his cock bumped against Lex's entrance. 

Lex bucked back in encouragement as Clark placed his hands on Lex's hips to steady himself. Then squirting a generous amount of lube on his palm he slicked his cock. He rubbed his head against the opening, eliciting a loud moan from Lex as he tried to push back at Clark. Finally, when he couldn't bear it anymore, he began to slowly push, sliding inch by inch. He opened his eyes slightly to see that Lex had buried his head into a pillow and had one hand clenched tightly on the headboard. 

Clark stopped and moaned with pleasure when he was buried to the hilt in Lex's tight heat. Lex turned around to look at him, his eyes heavy with pleasure. 

"Fuck me, Clark. Fuck me hard," whispered Lex, his voice strained and crackled. 

Slowly, Clark began to pull out and then slammed back in again ruthlessly. Lex groaned loudly, the knuckles on both his hands going white against the headboards. Clark fucked Lex with everything he was worth, his balls slamming against Lex as he buried himself over and over again into the burning inferno. He was barely aware that Lex had reached a hand down to jerk his own cock frantically. 

Finally, Clark slammed into Lex one final time and came with a racking climax. He closed his eyes in ecstasy as he felt Lex shudder beneath him. Then, they both fell onto the bed as if their bodies had no energy left in them. Clark gave Lex's shoulder a quick kiss and then rolled off him, not wanting to weigh down his slighter frame. 

Moments later, Lex lifted himself up with one elbow and scooted nearer to Clark. Lifting an inviting arm, Clark turned to smile at him. Lex allowed himself to be drawn into an embrace. Burying his face in Clark's neck, he slid a hand up to rest on Clark's shoulder, as their legs became a tangled mess. 

They fell asleep. Silence. 

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, that wasn't too angsty right? Hope not because S2 is about to start and we'll have plenty of opportunities to yell at Clex to go fuck each other senseless already! 


End file.
